fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
School's Out!: The Musical/References
*This episode premiered in two half-hour parts over two days. This is one of two FOP episodes to premiere over multiple days (the other being Wishology!). In subsequent airings, this episode is usually aired in its entirety. *Although already seen on the sign of the Camp Learn-a-Torium. In earlier episodes, Flappy Bob takes on a different clown appearance in this film. *After being defeated, Sanderson mutters "Oh, Smoof" which is what Norm the Genie says upon being defeated. *This is the first time Timmy's romantic "rivals" Tootie and Trixie appear onscreen together, although neither has any dialogue besides Tootie's single spoken musical line. *Like Abra-Catastrophe!, Channel Chasers, Fairy Idol, Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, When Nerds Collide! and The Jerkinators!, an alternative version split into 3 parts also exists with redesigned title cards. This was primarily designed for international broadcasters such as the BBC, who sometimes aired the show inside another show (such as Dick and Dom inda Bungalow). However on occasion the BBC has aired the full length special as a separate program. *This is the last time that Flappy Bob's Learn-A-Torium, as well as Happy Peppy Gary and Betty themselves, appear in an episode of The Fairly OddParents mostly because Flappy Bob goes back to being a clown at the end of the episode, and the fact that Gary and Betty most likely quit after Timmy or his godparents made the Learn-A-Torium more fun. *In the original story, Flappy Bob was not real, he was just a disguised Imaginary Gary trying to get revenge on Timmy. This is revealed in one of the songs posted on the Scribd website under Fred Seibert's portfolio, which posts several of the scripts in their original form. *There are bloopers (in animated form, of course) for this movie/episode. *During the bloopers, the scene where Mark Chang appears, it was the scene for the Pixie Rap part of the '' Reprise Remix'' song. Sanderson talked in this scene of the bloopers, but it was in his boring voice of Ben Stein rather than the rapping voice of Redman. *Flappy Bob is said to be 37 years old and that according to this episode, he was born in 1965. This can be a possibility that this episode takes place in 2002, three years before the episode actually airs, and that every episode before "Timmy's Secret Wish!" may take place at this same year. *In the bloopers, it is revealed that Jorgen has a somewhat British accent after his mouth got caught in a mouse trap. *Mark Chang appears in the bloopers (though the director says he is not in the musical), along with Juandissimo. *This is the only musical episode in the entire series. *This episode is dedicated to Ray Charles who died a year before this episode premiered. *It is unlikely, but one of Wanda's friends seen at the Fairy World Diner might have been the same one from Dog's Day Afternoon. *The bill presented during the "Get Flappy" song reads the following: **Day Care = $50 per hour **Flu Shots = $75 **Ear Medicine = $50 **Knee Pads = $72.50 **Nap Cushion **Safety Glasses **Fluffy Pillow **Socks **Care **Time **Non-Toxic Crayons = $35 **Happy Sheet Music = $125 **Smile Coach = $75 **Plush Undies = $12.98 **Flight School = $500 **Bread & Water = 32.50 **Swim Flippers **Basket Weaving **Rent-A-Pony **Pilates **Rocket Science **Rubber Nose **Seltzer Theory **Pie Throwing **Laundry **Tofu **More Shots **Tooth Brush **Algebra **Sugar Free Powder Drinks = $45 **Extra Sweater: $98 **Time-Outs: $375 **Time-Ins: $625 **Modern Dance: $250 **Tap Shoes: $132 **Laughter Management: $280 **Fat Free Granola: $89.90 **Extreme Checkers: $148 **Tuba Day: $350 **Quiet Time: $50 per hour **Bagpipe History: $125 **Property Tax: $2040 **Local Tax: $3157 **State Tax: $5582 *This is the first episode which involves Cosmo and Wanda as teens. The second will be Wishy Washy, the third will be Cosmonopoly, and the fourth will be The Fairy Beginning. * New Years Ball Drop - The scene where the fairies were counting down to summer parodied the famous traditional event in Times Square, New York City during New Year's Eve. * 2000 USA Presidential Election - Cosmo's remark about Timmy being the President of Kid World everywhere but Florida is still voting, making a reference to the errors the state had in the Elections. *''Saint Basil's Cathedral, Mount Fuji, and Leaning Tower of Pisa'' - When Timmy wish that the kids rule the world, those places has turned in: ** Ice Cream's Cathedral ** Mount Fudge ** Leaning Tower of Pizza *''The Simpsons'' - The song, "Get Flappy" sounds similar to "The Monorail Song", from the episode "Marge vs. the Monorail". *''Superman'' - The scene where H.P. and Sanderson find Flappy Bob in Kansas is a reference to Superman's origins. *''Niagara Falls'' - Fairly Falls is parody of the famous waterfall on USA and Canada. *''1950s movies'' - The Dinner scene and the "make-out point" scene in the song Floating With You are a reference to two famously parodied scenes (mostly the second one) from the 50s movies. *''Flag of North Korea'' - The design of Timmy's pencil case resembles the flag of North Korea. *At the beginning of the episode, when a panoramic scene of the broken bridge appears, there is not a junction neither another track visible near/next to the bridge. However, when the train diverts onto another track, a junction with another track appear. *The distance between the train and the broken bridge keep changing throughout the beginning. *At the beginning, as the camera zooms in, there is a zooming scene in which the broken bridge is near a field. But in the following scenes, there are not fields nearby. *Timmy is not afraid of Flappy Bob when he is dressed as a clown, but in "A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!", he is afraid of clowns. Timmy may, however, have conquered his fear of clowns by this point. *In Kids Just Being Kids, towards the beginning, Timmy hits a bell. However, the bell's ringing happens slightly before he hits the bell. *In "Floating With You", Cosmo and Wanda turn in their crowns, wands, and normal clothes. Wanda's shirt is white instead of yellow. *In "Floating With You", when Cosmo and Wanda are in the scene, where Wanda confesses that she knows that she nags, her crown becomes the color of the background for a frame. * When the show was on Netflix, this episode was initially missing it's last 11 minutes. The episode ended right after Wanda goes down the Rainbow Bridge, where the episode would've cut to commercial on cable. Later on, this was corrected. :Timmy: [while looking at the clock] Come on, come on. Be three o' clock already. Be the first day of summer already! :A.J.: Timmy, you can't manipulate the time by staring at the clock. Time bends for no man! :Chester: Yeah, but we're boys. It's worth a try. [glares at the clock] Be the first day of summer already! [the hands of the clock move one minute] I did it! I am the lord of time! ---- :Mayor: Look at those kids, they're destroying my town. [to Chompy] What do you think I should do?! :Chompy: Baaa. :Mayor: A town meeting, that's a great idea! to next scene where everyone is angry at him ''This is your worst idea ever! ---- :'Chet Ubetcha: [to the kids clinging to his leg] Get off you little, I mean equally sized, the kids off of his leg brats! I'm Chet Ubetcha, and I demand to talk to... I mean blame the Mayor for everything that's happened! :[The angry mob starts yelling angrily] ---- :Flappy Bob: I know that it seems harsh. :'''Kids: It is! :Flappy Bob: And a little bit unfair, :Kids: You’re right! :Flappy Bob: But someone’s got to be there, when you know you can’t be there. :Mr. Turner: Or don’t wanna be! ---- :Chet Ubetcha: This is Chet Ubetcha saying that starting tomorrow, every kid in Dimmsdale is to report to Camp Learn-a-torium for the rest of the summer! [starts laughing] I mean, for their own good. ---- :Sanderson: Want some popcorn? :H.P.: It's unsalted and unbuttered, right? :Sanderson: And unpoped. ---- :Gary: This is scary, kids are ruling the earth! Hold me! :Betty: But I don't like you like that! [runs off] :Gary: But I need to be held! [runs after Betty] :Flappy Bob: No, she doesn't like you like that. [runs after them both] ---- :Ivette: I'm Ivette Ubetcha with the news. This fall is all about chocolate and homework is officially declared super yucky. ---- :Wanda: [to Jorgen] But there are extenuating circumstances! :Cosmo: I know this is probably a bad time, but what does extenuating mean? ---- :Flappy Bob: So who are you anyway? Long lost cousin? Distant uncles? And what's with the floating? :H.P.: We have that kind of money, :Sanderson: Walking is for poor people. ---- :Timmy: I know they're the guys who've given you everything you've ever wanted, and I'm just the guy who destroyed your lifelong dream, but you have to listen to me! [Flappy Bob just blinks] Boy that came out wrong. But I gave you the pen! ---- :Mr. Turner: I'm...Happy Peppy Dad! :Mrs. Turner: And I'm Happy Peppy Mom! :Timmy: Noooooooo! :Wanda: Isn't there supposed to be a good cop and a bad cop? :Jorgen: We had some cutbacks. Now do you want to stay in fairy jail for the rest of your fairy life, or do you want to blame Cosmo? :Wanda: No! :Jorgen: badge over to "good cop" side Please? :Wanda: No!! :Jorgen: Okay, good cop over. Blame Cosmo! :Wanda: Blame Cosmo? into "Floating with You" song : :Cosmo: You really are kinda naggy. :Wanda: Did you get the handcuff key? :Cosmo: Yep, operation distract Jorgen with a stupid phoney love song works every time! :[they both tiptoe past Jorgen] :Jorgen: [while crying] "I saw her and no other". And that part with the fingerprints, fingers aren't shaped like that, that is love! [continues sobbing] ---- :Sanderson: Well, H.P., now that Flappy has given us total control over Fairy World, what do you wanna do with it? :H.P.: I'm thinking dull and gray. :Sanderson: I was thinking gray and dull, but that's why you're the boss. ---- :Cosmo: There's still enough pretty color left for one of us to slide down the rainbow bridge. [to self] Wow, there wasn't a manly word in that sentence. ---- :Flappy Bob: Have I been wrong? Have I been used? Should I embrace my nose and shoes? Accept these gifts I once refused? :Happy Peppy Gary and Betty: I'm happy, peppy- :Flappy Bob: NOT NOW! [presses a button on his desk which causes a trap door to open. Gary and Betty then fall down the hole] ---- :Sanderson: [talking about Camp Learn-a-torium] If this place were any less fun, it would be a library. :H.P. & Sanderson: [monotone] Ha ha. ha ha. ---- :Flappy Bob: I was a clown at birth, but those two rich guys raised me to be a boring businessman. If there's one thing boring businessmen know, brandishes a magnifying glass and starts searching the contract it's how to find a loophole. ---- :[after Flappy Bob discovers the loophole that is in the contract] :Sanderson: Oh, smoof. :Timmy: You know, you probably shouldn't have sent him to law school. :H.P.: You might have thwarted us this time, Turner. But mark my words, our next thirty-seven year plan will not fail. When you're forty-seven, you'll pay.[H.P. tears up the contract and undoes all of the actions done by the Pixies] ---- :[after Fairy World changes back to normal] :Cosmo: My stupid pointy hat, it's a crown again! And still not a manly word to be found! [Jorgen squashes him] Wow, that was extenuatingly manly! ---- :Flappy Bob's Dad: And we'll never lose you again! But if we do, let's all agree to meet in Vegas! ---- :Cosmo: You saved the day, and the fun! Which is weird because normally you're the one killing it. :Wanda: Stop it, Cosmo! :Cosmo: See? ---- :H.P.: [as he and Sanderson head back to their world on a bike] Maybe we should try a six week plan next time. Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:TV movies Category:Summer Episodes